Hall Of Fame
Introduced in Season 13 the SFA Hall Of Fame with six inductees. The Hall Of Fame recognises those with extensive service and longevity in the SFA. 'Season 13'http://www.bigfooty.com/forum/threads/awards-night.981200/page-13#post-26447740 At the end of Season 13, the novel concept of a Hall Of Fame was put forward, and a few of us put our heads together to nut out six inaugural inductees. It is now a matter for the record books that Deestroy , Fred , Ljp86 , EKA , boncer34 and Mobbenfuhrer were the initial awardees. 'Season 14' This process was to be repeated seasonally, with two new inductees at the end of proceedings each time. As we know, Season 15 just finished, and while there was a poll or two, no new inductees were forthcoming during S14. It is time to pull the runaway train back on track and get a handle on the Hall of Fame. This means supplying you, the salivating public, with two inductees for Season 14, and two more for Season 15. Two inductees were indeed decided upon at end of S14, it just never got any further than that. Now, it has. I would like to congratulate the following two players on receiving one of the Sweet FA's highest accolades, induction into the Hall of Fame for Season 14 : rfctigerarmy Playing history for RFCTIGERAR, RFCTIGERAM : Total Games : 279 Total Goals : 285 Best goal haul : 6 (FURGUM14.17S) Best disposals : 39 (FURDRA06.04S) Best dreamteam : 130 (FURWON10.GFS) Since Season 03, when the Furies commenced, rfcta has been the mainstay of the side. Hundreds of billions of seasons later, he's still turning up and popping through goals. What a career! What a player! What an amazing rfcta post! Welcome! dougthelegend Playing history for DOUGTHELEG : Total Games : 199 Total Goals : 334 Best goal haul : 9 (BOMRAZ04.20S) Best disposals : 27 (WONBOM15.05S) Best dreamteam : 148 (BOMGUM06.19S) Commencing with the Razors in Season 02, dougthelegend has been a natural leader and highly respected goalkicker with the Bombers since their inception the following year. This continued until the end of Season 10, when doug decided to hang up the boots, and open an incorrect pizza order repair store. But this season just gone he returned to the fold, and was immediately a serviceable player once more, cracking the dreamteam tonne twice. Cheers to doug, a true legend of the game. 'Season 15' Further, it is time to introduce two more players to this esteemed list. Please be upstanding to congratulate the inductees to the Hall of Fame for Season 15 : Pie 4 Life Playing history for PIE4LIFE, PIE 4 LIFE : Total Games : 213 Total Goals : 227 Best goal haul : 8 (SDRWON08.14S) Best disposals : 31 (BOMDRA07.02S) Best dreamteam : 129 (DRASWA05.22S) The youngest of our four inductees, but by no means the least (not saying he isn't the least, he probably is) is Pie 4 Life, a jovial and industrious player who arrived with a strong desire to make it big in movies, but eventually settled on starting a fantasy footy club instead. Pie 4 Life was the driving force behind the formation of the Dragons, who would later "IT WAS A TAKEOVER, NOT A MERGER" become today's finals specialists the Southern Dragons. While more recently taking a bit of a back seat, his credentials speak for themselves and it is with great pleasure that I welcome Pie 4 Life into the esteemed company of the Hall Of Fame. Wally Playing history for WALLY, WCE_ALL_TH, WCE_ALL_DA : Total Games : 198 Total Goals : 198 Best goal haul : 5 (HAWWON10.16S) Best disposals : 34 (HAWBOM10.20S) Best dreamteam : 141 (MODHAW10.03S) Wally (aka WestCoastAllDaWay) was a founding member of the Sweet FA playing base, spending Seasons 01 and 02 with the original Bigfooty Dragons (not to be confused with the new Dragons of Season 07). He then took time off from the game to pursue witches in Maine - reportedly he just liked the way a pitchfork felt butted up against his armpit. In Season 06, Wally returned to the fray, as a major player with (founder of?) the East Side Hawks. He has continued to amass games and hasn't spoken about execution pyres in quite some time. Well done, Wally! Let's get them all together on stage one more time, to see if any of them kiss. 'HALL OF FAME INDUCTEES LIST' Season 13 * Deestroy * Fred * ljp86 * EKA * boncer34 * Mobbenfuhrer Season 14 * rfctigerarmy * dougthelegend Season 15 * Pie 4 Life * wally 'References'